La surprise d'Harley
by 5thAs
Summary: Joker se prépare pour Halloween mais, Harley a autre chose en tête. Elle est enceinte. [Short story] (cette publication n'interfère pas avec la sortie de la série Lucy Quinzel et se déroule dans le même univers) Tous les personnages appartiennent à DC comics.


Le reflet dans le miroir était celui d'un homme au physique plus que particulier. Sa peau était d'une blancheur mortuaire et ses cheveux d'un vert artificiel, pourtant les deux couleurs ne ressemblaient étrangement pas à une simple teinture ou peinture pour corps mais, à une étrange couleur naturelle. Il observait avec une certaine fierté le rendu de son costume Batman; observait la longue cape déployée, mettait puis enlevait la capuche à oreille, replaçait la ceinture... Si un simple passant l'aurait prit pour un participant à la fête d'Halloween, celui qui l'observait un peu plus se rendait compte de l'aura étrange qui se dégageait du personnage et plus particulièrement de son visage.

Premièrement ses yeux étaient jaunes et outre l'aspect maladif qu'ils lui donnaient, le regard avait quelque chose de dérangeant; à la fois froid et fou. Le sourire de l'homme n'arrangeait pas cet aspect, au contraire. Plus que de la fierté, il s'en dégageait une impression de menace sous jacente. Comme si il souriait trop pour que ce soit normal. Ce visage semblait si étrange qu'on hésitait entre le fan d'Halooween prenant son rôle très au sérieux ou un véritable tueur en série.

"Harley!"

Sa voix résonna à travers le hangar vide dans lequel il se trouvait, menaçante. Ayant fini de s'observer, il se tourna et regarda autour de lui mais, personne ne vient et pas plus de réponse. Il n'y avait que l'immensité de l'endroit et l'obscurité autour de lui. Énervé qu'on le laisse comme un idiot, il se répéta, hurlant encore plus fort cette fois-ci.

Là seulement quelqu'un arriva. A pas timide, une forme féminine s'extirpa de l'ombre pour s'arrêter dans la lumière d'une lampe. La dite Harley était une belle jeune femme blonde, portant un costume de robin. Le slip vert du jeune acolyte devenait sur son corps tout de suite très sexy. Mais le costume ne semblait ni l'amuser ni lui faire plaisir, son visage restait neutre.

"Harley, que penses-tu de mon costume de Batou!

-Oh... très beau monsieur J, oui oui."

Elle répondit sans réelle intérêt, semblant perdue dans ses pensés. En effet, elle se préoccupait actuellement d'un plus gros problème. Ou bonheur. Son regard tombait fixement sur son ventre plat mais, qu'elle trouvait déjà un peu plus arrondi qu'un mois auparavant. Plus par son imagination qu'autre chose. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses doigts s'agitaient, ses yeux s'humidifiaient. L'image du petit cercle vert revenait en boucle dans son esprit.

"Prépare la Joker Mobile, ce soir c'est Halloween et nous allons bien nous amuser."

Harley ne l'entendait plus, ne pensais plus qu'à une seule idée. Elle allait être mère, la mère de l'enfant de celui qu'elle aimait le plus. C'était assurément le sien, elle n'avait connu d'autre partenaire depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie; le Joker. La jeune femme se crue un instant dans un rêve éveillée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir la chance de porter son enfant. Il ne le faisait pas de manière très régulière, le plus souvent quand son poussin ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir quémander de l'attention.

"Harley dépêche toi!"

La blonde imagina leur futur. Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, ils s'en occuperaient bien. Ils allaient choisir un mignon prénom, acheter des jolies tenues pour bébé et des jouets, ce serait marrant. Quelle belle famille ils allaient former tout les trois. Poison Ivy serait la maraine bien sûr. L'idée lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il ne lui restait qu'à l'annoncer à l'heureux papa.

"Harley."

Le coup de poing était partie en un instant pour s'écraser contre la joue de la pauvre femme, en même temps que l'homme avait prononcé son prénom avec tant de menace. Prise de surprise par le coup, Harley s'étala au sol, sa tête cognant contre le carrelage dure de l'entrepôt. Après un court moment de récupération, elle se releva en titubant et frottant sa joue.

"Ce soir j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu alors je t'assures qu'à la prochaine erreur, je n'hésiterai pas à te balancer dans la rue. Compris?"

L'homme aboya ses paroles plus qu'il ne les parla. Harley acquiesça vivement et, se souvenant de ce qu'elle devait faire, parti préparer la voiture dans son coin. Aujourd'hui son Puddin voulait s'amuser alors elle n'allait pas l'embêter avec une histoire de bébé. Oui, elle lui dirait demain. Sûrement, peut être... Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de porter son enfant, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
